Our Childhood, Our Present
by Draconia SilverFlame
Summary: Childhood . . . we all had one ^^ and some still live in it. Unlike our Fair Inuyasha, who would rather get away from it, and will an old friend bring back fond memories or will she lead him to disaster? R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Draconia: Yes . . Child hood. . we all had one ^^ and some still live in it. Unlike our Fair Inuyasha, who would rather get away from it, and will an old friend bring back fond memories or will she lead him to disaster? Read and Find out  
  
Disclaimer: I, Draconia, elf, do not own Inuyasha, Hanyou, or any of his friends, don't sue . . . all you'll get outta me is a ho-ho and a brownie . . . and marshmallows  
  
" . . . . " is speaking ~ . . . . ~ Thoughts and of course ~*~*~*~*~ these are flashbacks . . . Ready? Lets go!  
  
Chapter One - Inuyasha's Ill?  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled up at the tree, the rest of the group had packed and was ready but the half demon was still sitting in his tree, out looking at the mountains.  
  
"Think he has died and his carcass is just sitting up there?" Shippo asked from his perch on Kagome's shoulder, he knew from there he was safe to make any comments he wanted. The half demon shot his golden eyes down to the fox demon he jumped down and looked at them, not saying a word he took up his normal position of lead. They all started off toward the raising sun, it rose a while ago but it was still low in the sky. They walked through the forest and beyond till they entered grassland. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha can we rest for a while? Shippo's getting tired" Kagome asked, a little silent. Inuyasha nodded as he stood still, he hasn't talked since last night. When he was tossing in his sleep and when he fell from the tree and woke Kagome, she has been worried. Inuyasha has been pale lately, even for a demon. He tries to look alert, but his ears droop. As the rest of the group settled down, Inuyasha fell, not a normal fall, he had fainted.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran over, she felt his forehead, "Sango! He's burning! We have to get him to a village!" Sango got up and ran to her friend, feeling the demon's forehead and face she agreed. "Miroku pick up Shippo and Kirara, come on Kagome . . . lift his feet . . ." as the two girls lifted the demon, they made their way into the near by town in hopes for finding herbs. 


	2. The Demon Healer, White

Draconia here! Hey look at that! Reviews! ^^ Love that. Well Anyways, Here's another chapter. I have to pick a Villain and I THINK he may appear in this one if not he will in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The Demon Healer, White  
  
The girls finally got the village; Inuyasha had cooled slightly, but was still hot to the touch. Miroku was worried, to see the half demon so ill. The villagers noticed the girls, some rushed over others ran to a hill where a cottage rested on the top, the villagers that walked up looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Some are getting White, but we must get him cool . . .hurry, bring a cloth and water . . ." an older woman stated and as a younger villager walked up with what she had said. The old woman mad them lower Inuyasha onto a mat they had laid down. She dipped the cloth into the water, ringing it out she dapped the demon's forehead and face, cooling him a little more. The older woman ordered four young men to lift the corners and take the half demon to White.  
  
"Who is this White they keep talking about?" Miroku asked, managing to get his way to Sango and Kagome. "I don't know, but she must be the healer . . .come on, let follow" Kagome said, and they followed the young men. They made their way to the hill and the other girls who ran said White was waiting.  
  
When they arrived at the Cottage at the top of the hill a girl stood in the doorframe. She had white hair, and brown eyes and white skin, her hair floated around her. "Hurry, the back room, lay him on the bed," the female ordered. The men nodded and followed her orders, but she stopped them and looked at the group. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kagome, this is Sango and Miroku and Shippo, we are his friends" Kagome rushed. White nodded and pointed to the village. "Go down there, I'll send a messenger when he can leave" she then walked in and shut the door. Miroku blinked then looked to the others.  
  
"Humph! Talk about rude!" Sango spat and then looked to Kagome, "What do we do?" Kagome shrugged and looked at them, then all of them turned and headed for the village.  
  
"Hold him down!" White hollered, Inuyasha was now fighting, and the village hands, and two other demons where trying to hold the half demon down.  
  
"Let go of me!" Inuyasha yelled trying to pull his arms free of the mortals, White searched for a drying herb and she couldn't find it. Inuyasha continued to fight, not letting up, though his fever was high and his body should have been resting. White then walked over and put an herb on the tip of his nose as he took an inhale his body went still and he gasped. White sighed and nodded she waved them away then looked at them.  
  
"What in the hell was that all about?" she walked looking down at him, he just growled at her. White sighed she then gathered a towel and water, she dipped the cloth in the water; ringing it she put it over his forehead. "Alright . . . can you tell me your name so I'm not calling you Hanyou?" White asked looking at him, the herb still hanging over him so he couldn't move.  
  
"Inuyasha," he spat glaring at her. She nodded and then to Inuyasha's surprise which caused him nearly to stare two ears raised from her head, the right one twitched, as if listening, she moved and found other herbs, putting them in a bowl she mashed them together. She turned to a village hand. "Get me a piece of meat," she said mashing the herbs and pouring a bit of water into the mixture. Inuyasha watched her, and also watched the other demons on the other side of the room.  
  
"Those are Fang and Snow . . . Don't worry bout them . . They aren't real demons . . . just pure white wolves under a spell . . ." White said, something about her made Inuyasha feel a little calmer. He watched her though, then the village hand returned with a piece of pork. White took it and gently brushed the mixture that she was working on over the meat. She rolled it into a roll and walked into Inuyasha.  
  
"Like pork?" she asked then helped him to sit up and fang held him upright as she let him eat. Inuyasha ate the pork and didn't taste the herbs. White grinned.  
  
"Good boy . . . Now rest," she helped him down and covered in slightly she also removed the Tetsusaiga and put it by him on the floor.  
  
"Don't take that!" he yelled as she did. She only smiled.  
  
"Its right next to you . . .don't worry . . . Now you can sleep and not get poked by your sword. Now sleep," White said as she walked out. Fang and Snow followed closing the door. White walked into the living room and plopped in the chair. Inuyasha slowly fell asleep trusting White.  
  
~*~*~ Later that Night ~*~*~  
  
It was late; the moon was above the window in Inuyasha's room when he woke. He looked around hearing voices.  
  
"No, I cannot heal it right now. If you leave and come back in a few days . . . I could . . . Possibly reattach it . . . but its been severed for such a long time . . . I don't know if you will be able to use it," White said clearly.  
  
"You stinking Hanyou! You will attach the arm for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled at her. Sesshoumaru stood, holding his arm looking around, his golden eyes never sitting still. He also sniffed but smelled nothing but herbs and that saved the Hanyou in her back room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" a smaller voice asked.  
  
"What Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down to the young girl.  
  
"Is she going to attach your arm?" Rin asked.  
  
"She is going to . . .or she will be missing her own arm . . ." Sesshoumaru stated. White looked at him.  
  
"Was that a threat?" White asked, the demon lord, unafraid of him. Sesshoumaru growled slightly. It was a threat and White had a choice, re- attach the arm or lose hers in refusal.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ To be Continued . . .  
  
AN: Lookie at that . . . Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in the same house. And White is refusing the great and powerful Fluffy! Yes well . . . I will see you in the next chapter! Byebye! 


End file.
